Since You've Been Gone
by Damsel Degrassi
Summary: Ashley, meet Allister: a peek into the summer of Ashley Kerwin, who is away in England missing Craig until she meets a cute new friend... rated T just in case.


Okay, this takes place a couple months into summer after Goin Down the Road part 2. This is basically how Ashley and Allister meet, and a little peek into Ash's summer so far. It's Ashley's POV. This has a weak beginning, but it gets better as you keep reading!

"Ashley?"

I perk up from my slouching position on the sofa at the voice of my father. "Dad?"

I tear my gaze from the TV glow, and my father comes in the living room wearing a fancy suit. He looks in the mirror, straightens his tie and gives me a funny look. "I thought you were in here. Ash, why are you just laying around and watching TV? Get out into the world and enjoy summer. You could use it."

I slowly switch off the TV, still staring into the black screen, and exhale out all the energy I've wasted. Leaning over, I then grab a clear jar on the floor beside the lounger, screw off the top, and dig my fingers in the jar, closing my eyes. I shuffle around to find a pink one, and pop one in my mouth, eyes still closed.

Crunch.

Biting down the a candy heart, I suck the slightly sour taste out of it until there's no flavor left and close the lid to the glass jar, setting it on the hard wood floor below me.

I had gotten a green one, I realized with disdain.

The way I saw it, I had three options. One, I could stay inside hidden from the world, watch TV, and cuddle up with some chocolate, like I had pretty much been doing the whole summer. Two, go sightseeing, and try to meet new people in the fresh friendly atmosphere. Or three, I could go to the cinemas and see some cheesy chick flick by myself with a butt load of popcorn and front row seats. Ding ding ding, I choose the third one.

"I'm going sightseeing." I tear my legs from the leather chair, I got up, grabbed a jean jacket and a bag. I take my camera, too, just to snap a few pictures in case my dad asks too see what I saw.

"Be home for dinner."

"Kay," I say, walking out of the manner. As I go out the door, I hear a crunch. I look down that I had stepped on an old photo that must have fallen out from my notebook. I pick it up, and suddenly realize: it was an old picture of Craig Manning.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The sky, sapphire blue, was empty and spread out like an upside down bowl above all the towering British architecture. I walked brusquely, trying to sort out my thoughts of Craig. Seeing his face imprinted in my mind made my heart ache with sadness. It engulfed so many flashbacks I had tried to so hard to just forget. At least until summer. i put the picture of him in my notebook to try to take my mind off it. To forget. With a melancholy sadness that made my heart heavy in my chest, I remembered the look on his eyes before I got on the plane. Murky and clouded up with sadness. Resentment. Fear. The glow in his eyes had melted, leaving anger in its place.

Deep down, I knew a long-term relationship would never work. We'd miss each other too much or too little, either loving or forgetting. We had to have all of each other, or nothing. Craig and I barely talked on the phone; and when we did, it was too awkward to say much. A wall had built between us that made it hard to communicate what's happening to each other. 3,150 miles to be exact. Whenever I got happy or was actually having fun, this little voice nagged at me, saying, "What if Craig's not on his medicine?" It was stupid, but I worry about him.

I knew long-distance would be hard. I didn't know it would be impossible.

Tears of exasperation stung my eyes and tumbled down my cheeks. The raw feeling of just aching to see him made me suddenly sore all over. I walked faster, trying not to think of the way his black hair would fall in his eyes when he'd lean over his guitar. And why did the air suddenly smell like Craig's apple shampoo that he stole from Angie?

I walked faster, burning off my nervous energy until I found myself running, the tears spilling down even faster. I refused to look up. I probably missed the movie by now. I ran, and ran, and ran and was going to run until I found somewhere far enough from here. Away from all my problems. Away from my emotions. I would run so far, my problems could never find me. To the end of the earth, if I had to.

"Whoa!"

I stumbled suddenly, falling to the ground as I collided on top of a stranger. Craaack.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said hoarsely, my blood freezing over. I quickly got off of him and brushed my self off, both of us standing up. "I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"Don't worry about it," A cute British accent laughed. I looked up, embarrassed, and actually looked at him. He had short syrupy brown hair that curled on the ends just below his ears. He was tall, and had piercing moss eyes that drilled through me. We stared at each other a moment, and I tore my gaze away to kneel down and get my back. My camera, along with my wallet and a few stray candy hearts had spilled out onto the ground. My camera lens had a shattered crack right down the middle.

"Uh, I think you're camera's broken." The British accent said again.

I remembered how Craig told me that out of everything on a camera, lenses were the hardest things to fix. "Just like the heart of a body," He had said. "Uh, yeah, but its okay. I'm not really much of a photographer anyway."

"Hey, are these candy hearts?"

"Yep," I said, smiling sheepishly. "I live on them."

"Me too; I love the pink ones!" He exclaimed, and laughed again. "What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"Allister. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand, and I took it. A zing buzzed through my hand even after I let go. "Listen," Allister said. "What would you say if I took you to go buy a new camera? I could show you around afterwards, buy you a coffee." He raised his light eyebrows expectantly.

"Uh," I quickly considered it. "As long as I'm home by dinner... that'd be great; thanks." I smiled at him.

And I don't really know why, but but the same moment I said yes to Allister, Craig Manning came to my mind yet again.

Okay, I know that line was a bit repetitive, but let me know if you like it! Also, I could do extra chapters on how they become friends, dating, breakup, etc. Should I continue, or not? Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
